Fiore Loderia Lavigneri
is an Old Devil who is considered to be distinguished in Hell. Character Overview During her school days, she was a classmate to both Elsie and Haqua. However she doesn't like the ways of New Hell and idealizes the Old Hell, trying to revive it by joining an evil organization called Vintage, the illegal association who attempts to revive Hell to "its former glory" back in the days of Old Hell. She stabbed Kanon who is the host of the Goddess Apollo, one of the Jupiter Sisters, in order to eliminate a being that would be in the way of Vintage's plan. Appearance Fiore has a horn on the right side of her head which means that she comes from an old and distinguished family of Hell. She also wears glasses and appears to be wearing a guillotine collar. Also, her spirit sensor has horns, which may mean that it's a mod of the original. Later on, it's shown that this mod is now a goddess sensor. She wears a Victorian-esque female's military uniform with a mini skirt. During her hunt for Apollo, she wears a Mai-High school uniform to blend in with the students. Fiore also owns a hooded cloak. Personality Fiore can be best described as a manipulative, radical Vintage member. She can act in a very respectful and kind facade to her peers, but once that facade is broken, Fiore becomes more aggressive and sadistic and is even willing to kill Kanon (despite Hell's rules against killing). She is also very prideful and arrogant believing that she is the smartest and says that she will never accept Haqua as number one. She is also shown to use her kind demeanor to trick Haqua into releasing her. Her overconfidence ultimately caused her downfall. Abilities Fiore is good with forbidden spells that were taught to her by Vintage, as she was able to send Kanon/Apollo into a comatose state. She was also able to tear off the hagoromo and corrupt the hagoromo to do her bidding. Character History Body Switch Arc After Yui's runaway spirit was captured, Fiore is often mistaken to be the Vintage in front in school Karate club talking with an unknown personnel over the skull sensor. However, since Fiore's hair is white while the hooded character's hair is of darker color, it is likely that the two are separate characters. Even so, this has yet to be confirmed. Godzilla Sister Arc During the Hinoki Kasuga's conquest, Fiore disguised herself as Kusunoki Kasuga, who was the younger sister of Hinoki, with her hagoromo in order to increase Hinoki's negative feelings to strengthen the runaway spirit. Though Fiore managed in powering up the runaway spirit, it was quickly overpowered by Yuri Nikaidō. Old Conquest Arc Before the midterms began, Fiore constantly watched over Kanon Nakagawa, whom she suspected of carrying one of the rumored goddesses. Even in school, Fiore disguised herself as one of the students and kept close eye on her. One day, after Kanon had finished her work for the day and was returning home, Fiore tried to kill Kanon with a special magic gun, but failed. During the final day of the test, Kanon, terrified over the previous day's incident, eventually asked Keima for help and confessing after that. While that restored some of Apollo powers, Apollo didn't want to involve Keima and fled to where no one was around. However, Fiore, who had been waiting for the chance for Apollo to be alone, made her move. Stopping Apollo's movements with her hagoromo, Fiore stabbed Apollo with a Vintage dagger enchanted with forbidden magic from Old Hell. Having incapacitated her target, she fled, accidentally leaving behind her Goddess sensor that she had dropped. Fiore does not appear for some time. But right when Keima is trying to leave his house on the 4th day of his goddess search week, he encountered Nora and Fiore at his front door. Fiore is introduced as a new member of Nora's district, causing Keima to suspect her of being in Vintage. Because of this, Keima had Haqua to set a trap to catch Fiore, which proves to be successful. Keima asked Nora and Haqua to interrogate Fiore about Vintage as he leaves to continue his goddess search. He convinces Nora to help by saying that she'll receive all the credit; Nora agrees. But when he leaves, Haqua shows Nora Kanon, who was in upstairs, revealing that Vintage was responsible for her condition, but hiding the fact that Kanon has the goddess. Nora agrees to help, but only if she can claim all the credit and leaves. While downstairs, Fiore removes her clothing in front of Haqua so that she can search for any kind of proof. However, Haqua who was unable to keep hold of her friend in a confinement bottle anymore, released her from the bottle. Thus, Fiore used this chance to take down Haqua but was soon caught by Nora, who had been pretending to have left. After some time, things comes out of hand and the tables had turned. Now, Fiore holds down the two district leaders as she gets ready to set out. However, she waited for Keima's return as she wanted to take her revenge on his traps. After capturing him and confining him in a same bottle as Haqua and Nora. Fiore revealed much of secrets of Vintage. But before she could initiate her plans, she was struck by Luna who was controlled by Vulcan. Vulcan overpowers Fiore and her dolls, and recaptures Fiore into a bottle once again. After Ayumi left the Katsuragi household, Ryō marvels at Fiore's naked body, much to her chagrin. And much later on, Fiore tried to get Ryō to release her from the detention bottle with disastrous results. In a omake, after the great battle, Fiore managed to brainwash Ryō so he joined Vintage, but since the battle was over their last moment appearance had no effect on the outcome. Relationships Elsie de Lute Irma Back when Fiore was in school in Hell, she was a classmate of Elsie and Haqua. While Fiore and Haqua competed for number one spot, Elsie was regarded as a dunce. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua was a rival during her school days where she competed for the number one spot with Fiore. Although Haqua managed to become first place for a while, Fiore soon caught up and eventually surpassed Haqua and excelled until the final thesis where Fiore made an error thus having to give first place to Haqua. Vintage Fiore is fanatically loyal to Vintage, however, her rank is very low to the point whereby she's in a near-disposable state. Trivia * Her name means "Flower" in Italian. * The choker that Nora makes Fiore wear is similar to the one Nikaido has. * Fiore wears a guillotine choker of the Runaway Spirit Squad, whether or not this means she has a Buddy is unknown. * Fiore doesn't appears in Season 3 of the anime (TWGOK: Megami-hen), all her roles has been replaced by Lune. Quotes * (To Haqua) "I would rather die than to accept sympathy from the likes of you!" ''(Chapter 134, p.12) * ''(To Haqua and Nora) "I won't be defeated by the likes of you new devils!" (Chapter 134, p.16) Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Female Characters Category:Vintage Category:Demons Category:Hell Category:Featured Articles Category:Old Devils Category:Plot Overviews